


too close to touch

by Sojmilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Hanzo, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/pseuds/Sojmilk
Summary: Hanzo longs to be closer to Jesse. Jesse who glows in the sunlight, who smiles as though it takes no effort, who almost shared a kiss with him one sunny afternoon.Almost.





	too close to touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowfootsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/gifts).



> I was super sad and at school so I decided to write a fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Could things ever be different_?

Hanzo tossed in his bunk. The answer was no. Of course it was no.

 _I cannot take this any longer_.

Nighttime was the loneliest time. Longing overcame his body, filling his heart with heaviness. Sometimes he would fall asleep only to wake minutes later, dry mouthed and head heavy, and he'd restlessly doze through the night. Other times, he would sleep through the night only to wake feeling exhausted, as though he'd fought a battle in his sleep, weariness tugging at  his eyelids and sorrow tugging at his heart. 

_God, Jesse, why does it have to be this way?_

Hanzo didn't really blame Jesse, but when he ran that sweet memory through his mind on a loop, it was difficult not to feel frustrated with him. They had been...so close. If only he'd had the courage to  _say_ something. To do something.

He'd spent years travelling Japan on foot, covering hundreds of kilometres. He'd made the yearly journey to Hanamura, sometimes making the trip in only a few nights. And yet, when he lay in bed, moonlight dimly shining through the small window in the corner of his room, the corridor and twenty metres that separated him from Jesse McCree felt like a distance impossible to traverse. 

A surge of unhappiness rushed to his throat, and he choked down a sob. 

_Pathetic._

Hanzo struggled with feeling this way - he felt weak, foolish. At times he wished he didn't feel so strongly towards the gunslinger. But then morning would come, the day would begin. Jesse would laugh and smile and point his gun at the target in the shooting range and Hanzo would watch, enamored by the way the sunlight glimmered gold on his hair, the way his muscles tensed as he took aim - and he would be both saddened and filled with happiness at the sight of him. 

_The afternoon light made him glow amber around the edges, his full lips, glistening with water from his canteen, had looked to be dripping with honey. No words passed between them, but the way Jesse looked into his eyes almost made Hanzo believe that there was hope._

_Almost._

_And then someone came around the corner and Jesse fell away from Hanzo as though ropes binding them together had been sliced. A coldness crept through Hanzo's body, replacing the warmth that Jesse's body had, moments before, given him._

Try as he might, Hanzo couldn't stop thinking about it. 

 

He threw the blanket off himself. No sleep - none that would bring relief, anyway - would take him tonight. 

*

The feeble moonlight through his window was only a taste of what awaited him outside, silver ink on the calm sea. He hesitated on the balcony, looking out over the garden. He didn't want to sit on the cold steps, but he wasn't sure where else to go. Finally, his eyes fell on a cluster of flat-topped rocks close to the shore. 

The sea air was refreshing, salty spray flecking his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to loosen the knot in his throat. 

"What - what the hell're you doin' out here, Hanzo?"

His eyes snapped open, adrenaline pumping suddenly. A figure lowered itself down beside him on the rock. Jesse.

Hanzo didn't reply - he didn't know what to say, his words jumbled up inside him. Jesse didn't look him in the eye, instead staring out at the ocean, clearing his throat and speaking. "Couldn' sleep. I keep - keep thinkin' about that afternoon."

Incredulous, Hanzo finally forced himself to talk. "Y-you do?"

Jesse huffed, half of a laugh. "Goddamn, Hanzo, yeah, I do," he paused, his voice petering out for a moment. "I wasn' gonna tell you, but you're here, aren't you? That's one hell of a coincidence."

Silence fell between them, and Jesse shifted his gaze to Hanzo, who bit his lip. Just as Jesse had shone gold in the sunlight on that afternoon, he now glowed silver, moonlight illuminating his face, his hair, gleaming on his metal arm and his lips, slick with sea spray. 

"I suppose," Hanzo murmured, barely conscious of himself speaking, "there is nothing, then, to impede...this," he flicked his eyes up to meet Jesse's, watched as what he'd said dawn on him. Eager, but still nervous, Jesse's knuckles grazed Hanzo's cheek. "Y'mean it?"

Hanzo nodded, wanting to close the gap, Jesse's honey lips barely inches from his own. "Please," he breathed.

If Jesse's lips had looked like honey, then they tasted like nectar, sweet, soft on his own. Hanzo couldn't get enough, pushing himself into the kiss, nibbling at Jesse's lower lip. His tongue slid into Jesse's open mouth, and strong hands lifted him into a wide lap, a warm embrace. As they broke apart, Hanzo ran his fingers over Jesse's jaw, rasping over the scruff of his beard. He felt tears in his eyes, but not the tears that he'd become accustomed to night after night - these were from happiness, from surprise. His heart felt like it was going to break free of his chest.

"Jesse, I-I have longed for this a long time," Hanzo whispered, his voice almost lost in the sound of the waves. Jesse leaned forward, the tips of their noses and their foreheads touching. "Why didn't you tell me?" from the way he spoke, Hanzo guessed that he'd been waiting for this moment, too. He sucked in a breath. "You were too far away," he said.

"Well I'm right here now, darlin'," he lifted his mouth to Hanzo's, and they kissed again. And again, and again.

The ocean washed onto the shore, and the moon cast silver onto them, and Hanzo was sure that this time, they were both glowing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and giving them a happy ending. I hope you liked this sugary oneshot!


End file.
